


You... Aren't Dyin' Right?

by MonarchAida



Series: I'm With You 'TIll The End of the Snack Line [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Elementry to Middle School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky knew Steve had some health problems. He didn't understand how bad until Steve came to his door, dripping wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You... Aren't Dyin' Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo, yay, sicky Steve. Not much else to say for this one, expect I don't know crap about medical stuff.  
> But other than that, enjoy!!~ XOXO AidaMae
> 
> ((EDIT: I decided to make this part two chapters. I'm not sure when the second one will be uploaded, but probably before the month is out.))

Steve and Bucky hung out often, ever since they became friends. Steve even got Bucky to apologize to Carol. Which went way better than expected.  
  


_"Carol!" Steve called once the class got out at recess._

_The blonde turned to her friend with a smile. Before it fell a little, when she saw who Steve was with._

_"Steve, do I have to?" Bucky whined, his voice quiet as Steve waved the girl over._

_"Yes," Steve replied, as Carol approached with caution. "Carol," Steve began. "Bucky, uh, James, wants to say something to you."_

_Bucky kicked at the ground, before sighing and looking up at Carol. "I'm sorry, Carol," he admitted. "About teasing you. I was just trying to impress the guys, and then... I was trying to, uh... Anyway, I'm sorry. I was bein' a real jerk, and that isn't any way to treat a lady."_

_Carol blinked, looking a bit in shock. Then she smiled. "You know what... It's okay. You weren't really doing much after, well, after Steve started standing up. So you owe him an apology really."_

_Bucky gave a small smile. "Yeah. I did, and Stevie accepted it," he explained looking proud as he slung an arm over Steve._  
  


The three became friends ever since. Things were going better than normal for Steve over the course of the next month and a half. There was the one run in with Bucky's, old 'gang', but Bucky straightened them out and, the guys left all three of them alone. Things at home were the same. Maybe a bit worse since Steve was out a lot more often.

Tonight, however, he was home. Playing scrabble with his mom. When his dad came home. Much more drunk than normal. It was going to be a bad night.

Steve ended up getting his mom to go stay in his room. Joseph wasn’t happy, and Steve got a solid punch in the eye, and few bruises on his arms. He slept with his mom, who was doing her best not to cry.

Steve couldn’t wait to see Bucky. Bucky made everything better, he discovered.

“Hey, Stev....ie?” Bucky greeted that next morning in front of the school building. His smile turning into a frown. “Steve? What the heck happened to ‘ya?”

Steve didn’t want to lie, but he knew better about telling the truth. “I told you, I’m fragile. I’m always getting hurt. I just fell.”

Bucky frowned a bit deeper. “Those bruises don’t look like from any fall...” he expression sobered up a bit. “Do you need to stay the night?”

“What? No, don’t be silly, Buck. I just need to wait it off, I’ll be better before you know it,” Steve grinned, and winced a bit as he moved his bruise.

“Okay...” Bucky relented, still frowning as the two went to their classroom.

The teacher didn’t say anything. Carol looked with interest but kept quiet. Bucky had an awful feeling it’s happened before and he just never noticed.

The week passed by, and Steve was right. His bruises were slowly going away, and he seemed more than fine. Maybe Steve was trying a bit too hard but Bucky eventually felt better.

The end of the week signified winter break.

“So, Steve,” Bucky asked as they were walking over to Steve’s house (Bucky was determined to not let him walk by himself anymore).

“Yeah, Bucky?”

Bucky looked over to his friend. “Do you wanna stay a few nights over at my place durin’ break?”

Steve looked over to Bucky with a slight confused look. They two came to a stop near the stairs of Steve’s apartment.

“Uh... I would love to, but um, family, and winter break, so, I can’t,” Steve answered, sounding almost nervous.

Bucky frowned as Steve turned to hurry up the stairs. Bucky ran up after him. “Steve wait,” he groaned.

Steve made it up to his landing before taking a breath of air. Bucky watched him before speaking.

“Look, it’s just... It’d be fun! To have you over for a night. And you can bring your ‘ma,” Bucky added, knowing better to not mention his father.

Steve sighed before smiling a bit. “I’ll... Ask, okay?”

Bucky gave a grin. “Yeah. I’ll come over tomorrow? To see your answer?”

“No, I have a doctor’s appoint tomorrow. How ‘bout Monday?”

“Sounds good. See you then Stevie!”

“See you Bucky!”  
  


Bucky ended up seeing Steve on Sunday night. Of course, not under the best circumstances. Steve was drenched, and his mother was as well. She looked pale and shaky. Bucky stepped away from the door as he called his mom. She went straight to Sarah as Bucky took Steve.

“Wait,” Steve coughed out, panting hard. “Wait,” he breathed out.

Bucky swallowed, as Steve’s bruises looked new again. Then Steve turned away from Bucky and started walking away. Back over to the door.

“Steve,” Sarah began.

“No, I gotta...” he shook his head and began _running_ out the door.

Bucky blindly followed, shouting after his friend. He didn’t have to run far before Steve was leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath.

“Steve, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Steve took a deep breath. “I gotta... ‘Ma left her necklace.”

Bucky looked at him like was crazy. “So?”

“Dad... Gets rid of things... When he’s... Like this,” Steve wheezed and pushed himself off the wall, and started running again.

Bucky matched his pace easily. “...You better not pass out on me,” he muttered as he helped Steve back to his place.

The journey was wet and tedious, but they got to the apartments. Steve looked pale and sickly and Bucky felt like he was going to be sick just by looking at him. Steve tried to make himself look big, but failed. Instead Bucky took the role of the taller man.

Steve gave him a tiny smile as he opened the door. It was quiet, and Steve relaxed, as he quickly entered his parents room. Bucky followed, just in case.

It was trashed, and messy, but Steve made his way to the dresser. On it, was a necklace. The clasp was broken, but the charm itself was fine. It was a silver cross, and looked a bit worn. Steve let out a sigh of relief and grabbed the necklace, placing it in his pocket, with a bit difficulty due to it being wet.

Bucky dragged him out of the house. They quickly, but without running, hurried back to Bucky’s apartment. By the time they got back, Steve looked like he was about to pass out and was shivering. Bucky moved to get towels and blankets, as Steve gave his mom her necklace.

His mom looked more relieved to see her son okay. “For a smart kid, you can be real stupid sometimes Steven,” his mother chided.

“I love you too,” Steve grinned, as Bucky placed two towels on the couch.

Steve collapsed on it and Bucky gave him a few towels and blankets. He also decided to sit pretty close to him. But ready to get up and spring into action.

Winifred took Sarah into her room, and George was out. Rebecca was sleeping in her room, so it only left Steve and Bucky.

“You are pretty stupid,” Bucky commented, stealing a towel so he can dry off his own hair.

Steve coughed, and it sounded pretty bad. “Yeah. But, it was... It was important.”

Bucky sighed. “Share some of those blankets. I’m cold and wet too.”

After several moments of shifting, the two boys sat knee to knee as they were surrounded by blanket and towels. Steve’s breathing returned to normal but he was still coughing and sneezing. Bucky winced every time Steve sounded like he was dying.

The two were still talking a bit, but it was mostly to avoid the topic of Steve’s dad.

Eventually though, the two fell asleep. Steve with his head on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky with his head on the back of the couch.  
  


Steve was still freezing and coughing when he woke up. Sarah asked Winifred to take them to the hospital. Winifred nodded, told George to watch Rebecca and got Steve, Sarah, and Bucky in a car. Bucky didn't register holding Steve's hand all the way to the doctor's.

Steve and Sarah went into the room and Bucky was forced to wait in the waiting room. His mom was doing her best to keep Bucky distracted. She was doing a decent a job and a few hours later, the doctor allowed Winifred and Bucky in the hospital room.

"Hey, Winifred?" Sarah asked, her voice gentle.

Bucky's mom looked up, and the two stepped out of the room.

Steve gave a hard cough and Bucky took a seat next to him.

"Hey," Steve greeted, sounding sleepy.

Bucky frowned. "You don't look so good," he commented.

Steve tried laughing but ended up coughing again. "I feel worse," he admitted with a shiver, and tried shrinking into his blankets.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, it's just Pneumonia," he explained, as if A) that word was common for a first grader and B) that word was common to _him_.

Bucky couldn't even try to repeat the word. He knew what it was and how bad it was for kids though. His dad got it once and he looked like crap. But to a kid? Like Steve?

"Hey, Bucky. Buck, stop," Steve began saying, his voice sounding strained and he was wheezing a bit. He reached over to place a hand on Bucky's arm. "I've gotten through it before. Don't cry."

Bucky didn't even realize he was crying until Steve pointed it out. "But... Kids die from that Stevie. I don't want you to die!"

"Don't be silly," Steve coughed a bit more. "I'll be better by the end of the week, and outta the hospital by Wednesday."

Bucky wiped at his face as his mom and Sarah came into the room.

Sarah walked over to the opposite side of her son. She placed a hand over his free one and smiled. "Mrs. Barnes is gonna stay with you until I get back from work. Is that going to be okay?"

Steve gave a nod and Sarah smiled, told her son she loved him, and to be good. Then she left for work.

There was an awful thought in Bucky's head. A thought that the Rogers were so used to Steve almost dying that Mrs. Rogers could go to work with no problem. This sent Bucky back over the edge and he started crying again.

Steve gripped Bucky's arm a little tighter. "Hey, don't cry. I'm gonna be just fine," he repeated

Bucky sniffed and wiped his face again. "You shouldn't be used to this. You don't deserve it."

Steve didn't respond, just kept retracted his hand and kept up a smile.

Bucky found out how well Steve knew the hospital when a nurse came in and Steve and her chatted like old pals. Her name was Miss Temple, and she was really nice. Bucky felt a little bit better by the time Sarah got back that night and he had to go home.

Steve promised to visit the moment he was out of the hospital. Bucky promised him to a cup of cocoa and marshmallows.  
  


On the way back to the car, Winifred told Bucky that this won't be the last time Steve will be in the hospital. Bucky thought about that on the drive home. In the end, he came to realize one thing; Steve was an idiot and he's too stubborn to die. That fact alone, gave Bucky hope and, in an odd way, motivation.


End file.
